This is the Start of Something New
by Pezchele
Summary: Some jock upstart thinks slushying Santana will get him higher on the popularity ladder now that she's come out as a lesbian. Rachel jumps in front of the slushy, and before Santana can even blink her, Kurt, and Tina have rounded on the jock and absolutely verbal destroy him. For foxchaos, Pre-romance.


When Santana found out all of Lima would soon know her dirty little secret it wasn't her classmates she was worried about. It wasn't Coach Sylvester, who after too many close calls in the locker room with Brittany she was almosTt positive she already knew, honestly it wasn't anyone at Mckinley at all.

Santana only cared about one persons reaction, her Abuela. Alma Lopez had been hard on Santana her entire life, she wasn't one to openly show emotion or to tell Santana how she felt, but she was still the opinion that mattered to Santana. So the day after the young cheerleader was kicked out of her Abuelas house her mind wasn't on how her classmates would react to the political commercial airing Santana's dirty laundry. That's why when she saw Azimio walking towards her with a cherry slushy in his hands she wasn't the slightest bit worried that the slushy would be thrown in her direction. But when the left tackle opened his mouth and spat out "Cheers, carpet muncher" she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the slam of ice against her face, but it never came.

She opened her eyes to see her glee club captain covered in red dyed ice. The heavy football player turned to leave the two singers by themselves when a high screech came from behind him, seeing Tina Cohen-Chang and Kurt Hummel walk up to their two teammates "Excuse me, but bullying girls half your size doesn't compensate for the fact that you have half a brain" Kurt spat out at the taller boy.

"And lets not forget, according to Stacy Herrera, that's not the only thing you need to compensate for" Tina laughs out as Azimios smirk turns into a look that can only be described as pure embarrassment.

"Where'd Rachel go?" Santana asks her stylish friend, looking around for the smaller girl with the newly stained outfit. "I saw her go get her extra clothes in her locker, she's probably in the bathroom now" Tina replied. "We have to go to english though, Ms. Holliday is subbing and I don't want to miss anything" the junior laughed out and began to walk to her next class.

"Hey" Rachel jumped as she heard the voice behind her greet her. She turned to find the taller brunette she took the slushy for rocking on the heels of her feet switching in between looking at the floor and looking at Rachel.

"Hello Santana, how are you feeling?" Rachel asks as she walks into the second stall of the bathroom to change into her spare outfit she's been bringing since the third day of freshmen year, when Quinn Fabray decided to throw her drink in Rachel's face after she didn't want it anymore.

"Well I'm not the one who just took a slushy to the face, Rachel….why did you do that for me, its not like i've been particularly nice to you the past four years." Santana replies.

Rachel walks out of the stall with an entirely different outfit on and stares into the tan girls dark brown eyes. "Santana, If I was to never forgive all of the people that have wronged me in this high school I would be the loneliest girl in this school, forty-two days remember, why not make the best of them, although i suppose now its more like thirty-seven but oh well."

"Rachel, you're a really good person, and you didn't deserve most of the stuff we put you through…I'm sorry" Santana says as she picks up Rachel's stained shirt that feel from the sink and hands it to the smaller girl.

"Santana Lopez are you apologizing? I guess the apocalypse really is coming in 2012" Rachel replies while smirking at the other girl.

"Stick to the singing Rachel, we all know comedy isn't your forte."

"Santana you said it yourself, the only reason you're in our little band of misfits is to sit there and look pretty, don't stress yourself trying to come up with full sentences" Rachel says with a grin as she stuffs her clothes into her bag and the two walk out into the hallway.

"I'll have you know that I'm now the token lesbian too, see I'm good for more than just my looks" Santana quips back pushing the other girl gently. She pauses and looks over at the girl, "so thirty-seven days huh?"

Counting today, yep." Rachel says, stopping suddenly at her locker putting her cherry-colored clothing back into her locker.

"Well i guess you're right, we better make the most of it." Santana replies, "and here, I think I owe you one of these" she says as she hands the shorter girl a wallet sized school photo. "I signed the back of It for you so when I get famous you could get a little profit." she says smirking.

The bell alarms throughout the halls and as students start to file out of their classrooms Rachel replies with an eye-roll and an "You're impossible" as she literally skips down the hall heading for her next class. "And if get in trouble for missing class I'm telling Figgins it was your fault" she yells behind her. As Santana chased after the skipping girl she started to ponder how in the same Rachel Berry she used to throw names at became one of the few people in this town that she actually enjoyed.


End file.
